


Chain Stitch

by strangeseraph



Series: Loving In Stitches [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Friendship, Internal Monologue, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeseraph/pseuds/strangeseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While embroidering, Garak makes plans for his future life with Julian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain Stitch

_Under. Over. Across. Under. Over..._

“What are you doing?”

“I’m sewing, of course.”

“I know, but I’ve never seen anything like that. You’re even using a real needle and thread!”

Garak smiled, and turned to look at the handsome human who had entered his shop a few minutes ago. It was lunch time, and for the third time that month Garak was late in getting his work done.

 _Its hard to get any work done when dreams of a beautiful human Doctor are keeping you awake all night..._

“Well, normally I use my sonic stitcher when I sew, but this is different.”

“How?’

“Well this is embroidery. It is meant to be decorative, so I prefer to do it by hand. It encourages my creativity.”

“It must take a lot more time though.”

“Yes, but its rather soothing, and I have more of a sense of pride in my work when I do it by hand.”

Julian smiled, one of his naive, interested smiles, his curiosity piqued. Garak had to stifle the urge to ravish the young human right where he stood.

“You really do enjoy being a tailor, don’t you?”

“It has its moments,” Garak decided, finishing the floral stitch with a tidy neat little knot.

The decorative chain stitch pattern he had sewn onto Chalan Aroya’s new day dress may have been much more Terran than Bajoran in origin, but he was in a Terran sort of mood.

 _Perhaps tomorrow when Aroya visits my shop to pick up her dress, I’ll invite Constable Odo to come and meet her. Perhaps they’ll strike a match. Then maybe, just maybe, she’ll stop giving Julian the eye..._

“Ready?”

Ready. Julian was now smirking at him in that impish little way, and he had to force himself from leading Julian into the back room to ‘show him some samples of his decorative embroidery’. No. He was not ready yet. Not yet. Until all the competition was out of the way, there would be no room in Julian’s happy naive little world for somebody like Garak.

And Garak would be in Julian’s world. He was certain of that now.

 _After all, if I can scare away Jadzia Dax, then certainly Chalan Aroya, and that little vixen Dabo Girl Leeta, should be simple to deal with._

“Yes, I am ready now. To the Replimat?”

“I was thinking Quark’s today. You know Leeta keeps complaining that we don’t see each other enough. Quark never gives her any time off.”

Garak frowned, but masked his features into a cool, sympathetic look of gentle pity.

“Well then Quark’s it is! Lest the fair lady tire of you and move her pretty gaze onto someone else...”

Julian raised an amused eyebrow at him and set off, and Garak quickly followed after him, launching into an anecdote about his recent troubles with acquiring genuine Inkarian wool for his recent order of Bajoran uniforms.

“They don’t like replicated uniforms because of some Religious law, but they always complain about how itchy Inkarian wool is...”

Julian laughed, a bright bubbling sound, and turned to give Garak an achingly beautiful smile. Garak’s heart was both simultaneously twisting with the agony of unrequited passion and turning steely and cold with his fierce determination.

 _Yes, tomorrow it begins. First Aroya and Odo, then hopefully, Leeta and that silly little Ferengi who has been pining over her since Quark hired her. All it takes is patience. And time._

Just like embroidery, each stitch of his plan sewn neatly into place. It just took a little bit of patience. A little bit more time, that was all he needed. Then Julian Bashir would be his.


End file.
